


2 sides to a coin

by TaylorWillcocks



Series: The Adventures of Taylor Green aka Supergirl [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Caitlin Snow Needs a Hug, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Dead Ronnie Raymond, Doctor Caitlin Snow, Dominant Caitlin Snow, Earth-1, Earth-19, Earth-2, F/F, F/M, Green Technology, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Metahuman Caitlin Snow, Minor Hunter Zolomon | Jay Garrick, Original Characters - Freeform, Past Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), Pre-The Flash (TV 2014), Reader is Supergirl, Reader's Dad is a Crime Lord, Ronnie Raymond died in season 1, S.T.A.R. Labs, S.T.A.R. Labs Pipeline Prison, crime boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: After Dr. Taylor Green of Danvers Laboratories is affected by the particle accelerator explosion which reawakens her long dormant Kryptonian cells, she is recruited by the Barry Allen aka The Flash and rest of the team at S.T.A.R. Labs renamed Supergirl to fight crime and find other meta-humans. What she didn’t account for was falling and falling hard for the bio-chemist scientist Dr. Caitlin Snow. Several years later after the defeat of Zoom, life feels like it is finally getting back normal until Barry changes the timeline creating the AU Flashpoint which he changes back but there are major differences – Cisco Ramon’s brother Dante is dead, John Diggle now has a son, Barry Allen has a new lab partner called Julian Albert and unbeknownst to the team, Caitlin Snow’s Killer Frost personality reawaken. After a brutal fight with Vibe and The Flash, Killer Frost is caught and it’s now up to the team to bring Caitlin back; who will manage it though?





	1. Prologue: Sneak Peak

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Taylor Green isn’t from Earth-38 but just affected by the particle accelerator explosion which awakens dormant Kryptonian DNA in her body and is also a medical doctor. Starts with particle accelerator and then when Taylor Green wakes up, it is at the end of S1. Taylor has been in a common for all of S1. For the story, Ronnie died in s1 not s2.

‘Go on then, kill me.’ Killer Frost stares at me but I can tell she is hesitating. Her hand with the icicle is wavering.

‘Don’t think I won’t do it!’ She warns.

‘So? Live up to your name Killer Frost. I want to see some killing.’ I taunt her. Frost grips the dagger and pulls her hand back ready to strike. 


	2. Chapter 1: Particle Accelerator Explosion and 1 year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Taylor Green came to be Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAE and then jumps to one year later about a month after Ronnie dies.

I looked down through the microscope, carefully adjusting the slide so I could see more easily. The blood looked kind of green and seemed to be able to regenerate itself fairly quickly.

‘Are you okay to lock up, Green?’ My boss and long-time friend asked.

‘Yeah no problem, Danvers. See you tomorrow.’ She doesn’t reply for a while and I don’t hear the door so I look up from the microscope to see her looking out the window in awe. ‘What is it?’ She doesn’t turn around.

‘You know the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator was being turned on tonight?’

‘Yeah what of it?’ I wasn’t particularly interested in S.T.A.R. Labs as they were more technology based and I was more medical based and the founder, well awful guy – well the times I had spoken to him anyway. I prepared another slide for testing.

‘It-um-just exploded.’ I snapped my head up and walked over to the window. In the centre of the city where S.T.A.R. Labs was supposed to be was just a ball of orangey type light that was moving its way outwards towards the edges of the city which of course had to include Danvers Laboratories where I worked. The blast threw me and Alex Danvers backwards slamming into the steel tables behind us.

When I finally awoke, I wasn’t in my lab. I blearily opened my eyes and brought up a hand to shade me from the harsh light of the laboratory I was in now. An extremely beautiful woman was standing over me, so I said the first thing that came to mind. Stupid Green.

‘Have I died and gone to heaven because there is an angel standing above me.’ The woman blushed faintly but her sad and slightly angry brown eyes stay the same. Oh shit, now I’ve gone and landed myself in it.

I feel something enter in at the top of my forearm and I am asleep again.

Next time I awake, the beautiful woman isn’t there and I’m alone. Sitting up carefully, I ripped out the leads and IV lines connected to me and stand up. Immediately I notice how strong and powerful I feel.

‘What happened?’ I wondered aloud.

‘When the particle accelerator exploded, you were affected by the blast  of dark matter particles spreading all over Central City however we are unsure as to why you were in a coma for about a year. ‘I jumped at the voice behind me. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.’ The person speaking came into view as I turned around. It’s her, the beautiful woman.

‘It’s you. The one I – um – flirted with. Sorry about that.’ I coughed to show how embarrassed I am.

‘No, it’s okay. The explosion killed my finance, who then I later found out wasn’t dead, then I married him and then he died a few months ago, so when you woke up a month ago, it was too soon.’ The scientist said.

‘I’m so sorry.’ The woman smiled sadly. ‘Umm where are my manners, my name is Dr. Taylor Green of Danvers Laboratories.’ We shook hands.

‘Yes we know. I am Dr Caitlin Snow of S.T.A.R. Labs.’ I froze and back off a bit. ‘No wait, turns out Dr Harrison Wells was the evil Reverse-Flash…’ Dr Snow brings me up to date over what had happened over the last year. I relax.

‘So… you’ve been working with The Flash? That sounds awesome.’ She motioned for me to follow her.

‘Come with me.’ I followed her through the lab to what I assumed was the main part of the building. I entered a fairly bigish room with a semi-circle control facing multiple TV screens and in the middle in a door sized hatch was The Flash’s suit.

‘Wow that’s awesome. So uhh is it just you and the Flash?’ I was too excited about the prospect of a speedster hero than find out what was going on with me and why I was actually there.

‘No. There’s also Cisco Ramon, Detective Joe West and Iris West and we sometime liaise with Team Arrow.’ Dr Snow says.

‘This just gets better and better. So then, what cool super powers have I got or I wouldn’t be here would I?’ I say jumping right to it, now I knew these were actually the good guys.

‘We are not sure. When we found that The Flash was in a coma due to the dark matter wave and the doctors had no idea what was wrong with him.’ She was pointing to various tests run on Flash that was on the one of the many screens. ‘We brought him back here. Then the same doctors alerted us to you as you were the same MO.’ She started to show me my test scores and I could see that she was right. ‘Then when he woke up, we assumed that you would too…’

I cut her off. ‘But I didn’t because Flash’s super speed also controls his metabolic rate and causes him to heal quicker and faster.’

‘That’s right.’ She didn’t seem surprised that I knew all that information considering she already knew who I was and what I do for a living. ‘But with you, we found some parts of you DNA was actually dormant before the particle accelerator exploded.’

‘So what? It just woke them, they’ve always been there?’ I question whilst squinting at the screen recognising what was happening to my gene sequencing.

‘Yes and the closes we could find to them is the superhero from Metropolis, Superman.’ I gapped, now this is news.

‘I’m a Kryptonian?’ I stumbled backwards a bit, grabbing onto the desk behind me for support but all I heard was metal splintering. I turn around to see that I had left a hand-sized dent in the main desk. ‘Uhh I’m sorry Dr Snow; I didn’t mean to do that.’ I back away from the desk but in my confusion I also let loose some of my other powers, namely heat vision. I began melting the desk and I couldn’t stop it. When I finally switched it off, the desk was a melted pile of goo. ‘Uhh I’m so sorry.’ I inch towards the entrance before fleeing from S.T.A.R. Labs. I could still hear Dr Snow calling after me even after I left the Labs way behind me, then other noises started to trickle in: the car alarm across the street, the door slamming in the shop, people walking on the pavement, the stomps of their feet, the birds chirping in the park (which I knew was at least 10 blocks away), and many many other sounds.

‘Just stop.’ I clutch my ears which did nothing to stop the noise. I fell to the ground causing another dent but this time in the road. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to shield myself from the noise which didn’t work either. Eventually I collapsed and then blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: 3 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after Taylor Green wakes up, now part of Team Flash.

I had just got back from another city wide check for meta-humans well particularly for one’s Zoom had sent over in the breaches or for Zoom himself which was a particularly high possibility according to Barry. I floated down through the hatch specifically made for me so that I could enter and leave the cortex quickly without walking through the halls and using the stairs or the lift. Only Caitlin was there sat at the new desk. Now was my chance to ask her before that other stupid guy Jay does.

‘Hi Caitlin.’ Start off slowly Taylor.

‘Hi Taylor, good rounds?’ She replied.

‘Yes, everything is good.’

‘Good good.’ She looked back to her screen. I bring my hands together, slowly locking and unlocking them.

‘Good. So um I was wondering what are you doing tonight?’ Alright slowly does it. Caitlin looked up at me.

‘Nothing why?’

‘I was wondering if you would perhaps maybe like to get a drink with me? Maybe some dinner?’ She looked at me confused so I try to rectify it. ‘I just know how hard you’ve been working lately and I uhh well…’ Caitlin cuts me off.

‘Are you asking me on a date?’ I froze.

‘I uhh well maybe but that’s up to you do you want it to be a date?’ Caitlin smiled.

‘Ive been wondering when you would ask. I’ll pick you up at 7, you choose the bar.’ I gasp in surprise.

‘So that’s a yes?’

‘Yes.’ She says it so simply.

‘Alright then I’ll see you at seven.’ I push off from the ground back into the air. Once I was out of sight of the Lab, I fist pumped the air. Yes I had finally got a date with my crush.

 

_Later that evening around 6:30_

I threw another dress out of my wardrobe.

‘Not that.’ I muttered to myself. I throw another t-shirt behind me. ‘Not that.’ Then I remembered a suit that my parents had given me for my birthday a few years ago. Pushing the hangers along the pole, I finally reached the suit at the very back. There was never an occasion till now to wear it until now.

The suit comprised of white shirt, black jacket, black trousers, rainbow tie, rainbow braces and a black belt. I wore comfy black and white converses with it, I didn’t want to seem to smart but I had decided on going to a smart and classy bar that my father owned as part of his criminal organisation. It also meant that all my drinks and Caitlin’s are going to be free, bonus.

I had just put the finishing touches onto my hair when the doorbell to my luxurious condo rang. Oh crap she was her. I tell myself to take a few deep breaths and to relax. The only thing I was glad about was that my father was not here to give that ‘father’ talk to my date which had scared a few off in the past, girls and boys alike. I shake my arms out, take one last look in the mirror, pick up my favourite watch and make my way to the front door. I buckle up my watch as I open the door, my jaw hit the floor. Standing in front of me was an angel, no a goddess.

Caitlin was wearing a beautiful peach ball gown with a thin gold belt and gold accessories including bracelets and earrings.

‘Earth to Taylor. Earth to Taylor.’ When I finally realized that Caitlin was speaking, I picked my jaw up of the floor.

‘My apologies, I-I-I uhh, you look stunning Caitlin.’ I tripped over my words trying to get them out. ‘I’m so glad my father isn’t here.’ Caitlin seemed to pick up on what I was saying.

‘Yep, my Dad’s done that too. So where are we going?’

‘We are going to a fancy club down town where I’ve book us a private table and you may have anything you want. Please come in whilst I just pick up my phone and keys.’ I leave the door open as Caitlin stepped inside and closes the door behind her. I walk back to my bedroom and picked up my phone from the bedside table. Walking back out to the main area, I noticed that Caitlin was looking at table where I kept all of my photos. She picked up one.

‘I remember when this was taken.’ I swipe my keys off the kitchen counter and walked over to the table and looked over her shoulder. The picture she was holding was of the day I found out Barry was The Flash and we all had a team photo. We all super happy. She places the frame back down on the table.

‘Ready to go?’ She nods. I close the door behind us and lock it. Outside on the driveway was my orange pick-up truck and Caitlin’s small grey car.

‘Since you know where we are going, you should drive.’ I smiled and then opened the passenger door so that Caitlin could get in. I super speed round to the other side and jump in. I place the key in the ignition and then we were off. It was about a twenty minute drive to the club. There was already a line by the time we got but because it was my Dad’s club, we could skip the line. The music was blaring inside so I quickly take us to our secluded table in the back room. Once inside, I can tell Caitlin is in awe.

‘How did you do that?’ Caitlin asked. Well there was no way I was telling her that my dad was a crime lord or that this is his club, well technically mine now so I lied. Great, what a way to start my first date.

‘I-um-just paid extra and I know the bouncer.’ Well the last bit was definitely true.

‘Uh-uh.’ I can tell she doesn’t believe me but she doesn’t push. Walking over to the bar I asked her what she would like – red or white? ‘Umm white would be nice.’ I pick up the white from the fridge behind the bar.

‘I know you can’t do that.’ Caitlin protested.

‘Well I can.’ I said. That is true. She stood up.

‘Right then Taylor Green. You tell me what’s going on or I’m leaving.’ I almost dropped the bottle of wine I was holding. I caved.

‘Alright alright.’ I put my hands up as best I could with the bottle in my hands. ‘My father owns this club as well as a few others in this part of town. I just didn’t want it to seem like I was a cheap date.’ I sigh and put the bottle back down on the bar.

‘It’s okay and I’m glad you told me. I don’t want our relationship to start with a lie.’ I looked up to her face, surprised.

‘You want a relationship with me?’ I hoped she said yes.

‘Yes of course I do or I wouldn’t have come on this date with you.’ My face lights up at that and with renewed energy I pour the wine and bring it over to the table. Me and Caitlin sat back down at the same time.

‘Thank you for understanding, not many do understand my family’s background.’ Caitlin takes a sip of her wine and nods sympathetically.

‘So what does your father do for a living apart from own these clubs?’ I froze.

‘I’m not ready to say yet for fear of scaring you off.’

‘Don’t worry, I’m not that easily scared. Come on tell me.’ I grimaced, well I might as well. I can tell she isn’t going to give this up.

‘Have you heard of BRATVA, KGB or 18th Street Gang?’ I start off.

‘Yes, I heard Oliver Queen joined BRATVA for a while.’ I nodded my head.

‘Yes I knew that too and not because anyone in Team Flash or Arrow told but because he was hired to kill me so that BRATVA could get money and cripple my father’s organisation.’ Throughout all of what I was saying the surprise and horror on Caitlin’s face was starting to worry me. ‘Has that sent you running for the door yet?’

‘No. Tell me more.’ I nodded again.

‘Okay well Green Tech in Central City, just round the corner from me is actually a front for my Father’s criminal organisation; they deal in drugs and the like. When I found that out after Oliver kidnapped me and didn’t kill me, he returned me to my family and that was the real reason he was banished from BRATVA, I decided to stop working for Green Tech, attended medical school and got a job with my long-time friend Alexandra Danvers at Danvers Laboratories. But before that I was completely broke so my parents paid my way through medical school, brought me condo and they regularly send me money on a monthly bases and gave me this club to do with what I will. I kept it running how it was. But then when the particle accelerator exploded and I found out I had powers like Superman well my life changed.’ I took a large gulp of my wine, finishing it before getting up to re fill it.

‘Wow I would never have even guessed that was who your parents are.’ Caitlin starts off. ‘Was that where you went after you fled S.T.A.R. Labs?’ I sat down and nodded.

‘Well technically I woke up there much I like I did at S.T.A.R. Labs except it was my mother staring down at me not an angel.’ I smirked at Caitlin who blushed and hid behind her glass of wine. ‘But anyway yes I was then told that I was actually adopted and they found me in some kind of pod outside the city as a baby, Superman entrusted them to care for me. And being crime lords and scientist, they found a way to block my Kryptonian genes in order for me to live a normal human life - normalish. Well once I found that out, I accidently destroyed the place, fled and then went to ground for a month or so. Then I found myself back at S.T.A.R. Labs and well you know the rest.’ Caitlin placed her glass down.

‘Well that seems like a pretty destructive way to handle things but being told you were adopted at like aged 25 then even I would be freaked out.’ We both take a gulp of wine whilst Caitlin processed what she had heard.

‘So what about you?’


	4. Chapter 3: One year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after Taylor and Caitlin get together. Takes place after the defeat of Zoom.

After the defeat of Zoom, things were finally getting back to normal. Barry and Iris were together when they finally saw each other. Cisco was dating one Lisa Snart. And well I and Caitlin are still going strong after one year of getting together and now living together at mine. On Saturday is our 1 year anniversary and I was planning on proposing however Barry just had to go and put a wrench in it all. Being Kryptonian, I remembered life before the Flashpoint AU that Barry was calling it but nobody else seemed to remember it apart from Barry. Many things were different. Barry and Iris weren’t together, Cisco wasn’t with Lisa and his brother Dante Ramon was dead, John Diggle of Team Arrow had son rather than a daughter and Caitlin wasn’t speaking to me because of this huge fight we supposedly had that I couldn’t remember at all having. Also these husks were all over the city and we had this new adversary calling himself, Alchemy.

I strolled out of our bedroom after Caitlin. ‘I don’t understand why you are shouting at me. I don’t even know what I did wrong.’ Caitlin huffs loudly.

‘Don’t understand? Don’t understand? Of course you do, now you are just playing with me. Just own up to it please, this is getting old.’ This is the third time we’ve had this argument and I literally have no idea what was going on. Caitlin flips around, marching up to me and jabbing her index finger at my face. ‘Just say what you did wrong and maybe we can get through this.’ I hold my hands out.

‘I don’t know what you are referring to Caitlin.’ I swear the room is getting colder. ‘Can you help me to understand?’ Caitlin almost screams in frustration.

‘You know what you did wrong, why won’t you own up to it?’ She shouts at me.

‘I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG!’ I shout back at her.

‘Right then.’ Caitlin strides to the front door. ‘Well until you can figure that out, I’m afraid I have to leave. I can’t be around you.’ She opens the door and the slams it shut behind her. The sound echoing around the condo, making my sensitive ears hurt slightly.

I stare at the door for a few then go and slump down on the sofa, utterly exhausted. I try to think back over the last week to see what I had done. Mainly we had gone to work, saved the city from a few bank robbers and one would be suicide jumper and then me Caitlin had our regular date on Saturday and it was now Wednesday and I still couldn’t think of anything. But the more I think about it, the more I start to notice how the rest of the team had changed as well. Joe and Iris had suddenly stopped talking to each other, Cisco hated Barry’s guts and I was invited to John Diggle Jrs birthday the other day and I swear he had a daughter called Sara. Then I remember something Caitlin had said offhand one time _…oh yeah Barry can travel in time too, that’s how…_ \- Barry can travel in time, I needed to speak to him.

Getting off the sofa, I make my way to my cell phone. Picking it up I dial Barry’s number. He picks up after two rings.

‘Hi Taylor.’

‘You and I need to chat right now.’

‘I cant bit busy.’ I can hear the squirming in his voice.

‘No NOW Barry.’ I try to get across the need for speed.

‘Okay.’ He puts down the phone. Then there is a knock at the door.

‘Come in.’ Barry phases through the door.

‘Did you go back in time and change the timeline?’ I stare at him almost begging for him to say no.

‘Yes I did. I saved my mum, created this alternative timeline then changed it back because I was starting to lose my memory but when I came back things were different.’ Barry says quickly almost in one breath.

‘Yes I’ve noticed. Somehow I managed to keep the memories from before, it different affect me.’ I reply back to Barry, he seems surprised by this.

‘Huh okay. So what have you noticed?’ Barry inquires.

‘Iris and Joe suddenly stopped talking a week ago. Dante Ramon is dead. Cisco isn’t with Lisa Snart. You’re not with Iris and she seems have forgotten the kiss. Oh and I was invited to John Diggle’s SON’s birthday not daughter the other day.’ I leave out the bit about me and Caitlin.

‘What about you and Caitlin?’

‘Umm well she seems to think I’ve done something really wrong and I keep denying it and now I’m pretty sure I’ve been dumped. She left about an hour ago.’ I look down into my lap. ‘I was going to to propose to her at our one year anniversary on Saturday.’

‘I’m so sorry Taylor. I’m trying to fix it but I’m not sure how.’ Barry looks out the window lost in thought.

‘Well first order of business, tell the team that you changed the timeline twice.’ Barry cringes.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes I’m fucking sure. Now let’s call the team to the lab and you tell them now!’ I say forcefully.

‘Okay alright I’ll do it.’

 

_10 minutes later – team is assembled at S.T.A.R. Labs including Harrison Wells, Jesse Quick and Wally West._

‘Guys I have something to tell you.’ Barry goes onto tell the team about his two trips to the past and what he changed and then changed back. This causes Joe and Iris to rekindle their relationship and Barry can apologies to Cisco. Harry just calls him stupid and gives him another lecture about time travel. I eye Caitlin but she refuses to make eye contact with me. ‘Only Taylor has memories of the original timeline, so she’s still in the original timeline with me whilst the rest of you are in the third and new timeline. So Caitlin stop being so hard on her.’ Caitlin finally looks at me and faintly smiles, then motions for me to follow her. I follow her out of the cortex, the rest of team seem to know what was going on. Caitlin enters another lab and then fiddles about with one of the computers as if she is unsure where to start. I stay silent allowing her to make the first move. Finally she speaks.

‘So you really had no idea what I was shouting at you for?’ She looks down at me from the raised platforms with the computers and the technology.

‘No I didn’t and I had no idea that Barry had changed the timeline.’ I hold my hands out. ‘So this place is new.’

‘Oh this?’ Caitlin gestures to the rectangular shaped lab. ‘This is the speed lab.’

‘The speed lab? Hmm has a nice ring to it.’ Caitlin steps down to my level and then backs me up to the nearby wall. ‘So I guess we are cool?’ I nod my head very quickly unable to get any words out considering how close Caitlin was, well practically pressed up against me. It was lush. She grabs my wrists and puts them above my head whilst leaning in and pressing her lips on mine. I could easily stop her from holding my wrists but I decide I am quite happy where I am. Closing my eyes I deepen our kiss, asking for entrance with my tongue. Caitlin grounds into me and I moan into the kiss.

‘When you guys are quite finished down there…’ I push Caitlin off me and I smooth down my clothing as Caitlin does the same.

‘I forgot about the cameras.’ I shout up to where the camera is. I look over to her and she is blushing hard and I guess I am too. ‘Uhhmm so out of curiosity, what is it you thought I had done?’ Caitlin takes my hand as we wander back to the cortex.

‘I caught you kissing someone else at the club and you kept denying it, saying that it never happened. You were very stubborn about it. It made me very upset.’ Caitlin sniffs as if trying to ward off tears. I stop us in the hallway and turn to her.

‘I’m very sorry about that and you know that I would never to that to you. I love you.’ Caitlin gasps.

‘I love you too. That’s the first time you’ve said that.’ I frown.

‘No it’s not but then again it could be.’ I smile sympathetically. ‘In fact I’m going to make sure you never forget.’ I shove her against the wall and dive in for fiery kiss which Caitlin returns feverously, we both close our eyes at the feeling. I pull away after a hot few moments. ‘I think the team needs us.’ I whisper against her lips. Caitlin pulls me in for another blazing kiss.

‘Okay now we can go.’ We walk into the cortex hand in hand with blushes on our faces as we knew that the team had seen everything that had happened in the speed lab. I was glad that Cisco had interrupted before things got too heated and we ended up fucking on the floor in front of the whole team. That would have been embarrassing and humiliating. However luckily for us, not one member of the team mentioned it.

‘Right meta-human on the water front.’ I let the rest drown out as I sit down at my desk and start brainstorming ways of stopping this latest attack.


	5. Chapter 4: Proposal – Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor proposes to Caitlin the Saturday after Barry confesses about the Flashpoint AU.

I was the first to notice the power damping cuffs.

I decided to dress in the same suit and take Caitlin to the same place where we had our first date considering I wanted to make this night as special as it could be. I closed the club and then had a table set up in the middle of the dance floor with purple and pink lights lightening up the table. I also had one tall candle and ice bucket with Caitlin’s favourite white wine on the table.

I paced the dance floor back and forth whilst I waited for Caitlin to arrive. I had sent a chauffeur to our house to pick her up and bring her here for 8. I check my watch for the umpteenth time that night and saw it said 5 minutes to 8. Where is she? I think. I’ll be having words with the driver if he is late. Nope can’t think like that, that’s how my father thinks. I take a deep breath, stilling my movements when I hear the door open. I double check who it is and then press play on our song which was Imagine Me and You.

‘Care for a dance, Dr Snow?’ I casually say holding out my left hand. Caitlin is wearing a deep blue cocktail dress with silver stars on it and accented with a light blue belt and two bracelets that on further examination looked like to power damping cuffs. Knowing that we would have a fight if I brought them up for discussion, so I left it and concentrated on the dancing and the night to come.

‘I would, Dr Green.’ Caitlin replies taking my hand. We slowly waltz half to the music and half to our own beat and rhythm. When the song ends I lead Caitlin to her seat and pull out the chair which she graciously sits up.

‘You are look especially beautiful tonight, not that you don’t look amazing every other day of the year but tonight you are just gorgeous.’ She chuckles as I stumble over my words knowing that I am always speechless when she dresses up.

‘You also look gorgeously handsome as well.’ I grin at her.

‘Care for some wine? It’s your favourite.’ She nods.

After we finish dinner, I get another bottle of wine from the fridge behind the bar and fill up both mine and Caitlin’s glass. I sit back in my seat, sighing contently.

‘What?’ she asks after a large sip of wine.

‘Nothing.’ She arches a perfect eyebrow and smiles a bit. ‘I am just incredibly happy right now.’ I smile languidly. She laughs oh so beautifully,

‘Me too darling,’ She wiggles her glass a little then downs the rest of it. I fill up her glass again.

‘Hold on, I just need to get something stronger for myself. Do you want some?’ Again she arches that eyebrow.

‘Why?’ She leans back in chair, glass in her left hand.

‘Oh you know, just fancy it.’ I walk over to the bar and pour two whiskeys. I am about to turn around to hand the glass to Caitlin, I realise she has followed me to the bar. ‘Here, cheers.’ I tap our glasses together and down them at the exact same time. She stares deeply into my eyes and I know now is the time to do it. ‘So tonight is our one year anniversary.’ She smiles widely.

‘Yup that it is.’ Cait confirms.

‘You know, I never thought I would fall in love this deeply with anyone. Yeah I had a few flings here and there in high school and university but never anything real ‘til you.’ I pour myself another shot of whiskey and downing it immediately. ‘My relationships were only physical and to rebel against my parents. Then when I found out I powers, I thought that had completely destroyed my chances, that’s why I denied my feelings for you and-and how could you love someone like me, a billionaire playgirl?’ I dig my hand into my pocket, wrapping my fingers around the ring box but not bringing it out yet. ‘But then when you told me you loved me, my world was complete. I had found something-someone that I never knew I needed. And I love you so fucking much that it hurts.’ I sniff; I was not going to cry. I take Caitlin’s hand and lead her away from the bar so we are in between the table and the bar. I take out the ring box and get down on one knee. Caitlin slaps her hands over her mouth to hide her gasp of surprise.

‘Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?’ There’s a pause whilst Caitlin finds her voice.

‘Yes Taylor, of course I will marry you.’ She practically pulls me up and into fierce kiss that I can feel the love radiating from her in waves. When we break apart for air, I am finally able to put the ring onto her left ring finger. ‘I love you darling.’


	6. Chapter 5: Killer Frost emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Frost takes over Caitlin.

However, I was the last to know that Caitlin had been a meta-human all along. She had told Cisco first, then Barry and the rest of the team. I had to hear from Cisco that he had vibed him and Caitlin full on battling in out near the woods at the edge of the city but he thought Caitlin had already told me so it wasn’t really his fault.

I am sat at my desk typing up the notes from the last encounter with Zoom, I mean someone had to do it when Joe stormed in and then straight to the lab where Wally, his son was in a cocoon thing.

‘This must be some kind of a prank? Caitlin told me that Wally was fine and out the cocoon.’ We all looked at Joe confused.

‘Err no as you can see, he is still in it.’ Barry confirms. ‘Hang on a minute; I didn’t even see Caitlin leave. Did you Taylor?’ I think back.

‘Come to think of it, no I didn’t.’ I think again. ‘Oh no, has it happened? Has she become Killer Frost?’ I stand up a bit too quickly knocking over my chair. The Joe’s phone rings.

‘Right okay, uh uh.’ He replies to someone on the other end. ‘Send it through.’ He hangs up the phone. ‘Someone just attached the prescient and kidnapped Julian.’

‘Someone kidnapped Julian?’ Barry says.

‘Here’s all they got on the CCTV.’ Joe holds up his phone as Me, Cisco, Barry and Joe crowd round the phone. Its only about 15 seconds and it shows a woman around 30 icing up the camera. Even if the woman didn’t have Ice powers, I would have recognised those beautiful brown locks anywhere.

‘That’s Caitlin and those are some wickedly cool powers.’ I say, even I’m impressed. ‘Can we track her though?’

‘I have an idea!’ HR waves his hands around.

‘Uh no you don’t.’ Cisco says.

‘Yes I do. Remember how you tracked Captain Cold? Yeah I do read old case files. Thankyou Dr Green, you’ve done great work.’ I smile; it’s nice to be recognised.

‘Ahh yes. Good idea HR.’ Cisco says as he starts furiously typing.

‘I may not be a scientist but I do have good ideas sometime.’ HR says triumphantly.

‘Okay found two places she might hit, here and here.’ He points at the main screen at two addresses. ‘They are two people who work for Alchemy.’

‘Why would she go there?’ I inquire.

‘I don’t know, maybe as he can give powers, he can take them away?’ HR theorizes.

‘Okay, I will go to this one and Taylor you go to the other one.’ Cisco says.

‘Actually, I think it would be safer if I stayed here. I don’t know what she might do to me.’ I say quietly.

‘But Taylor, your our best chance of bring Caitlin back. If anyone could do it, it would be you.’ Cisco says empathetically.

‘Okay, I will go.’

20 minutes later I arrive at the address I was asked to guard.

‘Alright I’m here.’ I say into the coms, I don’t need them but Cisco insisted. However it’s not this house that Killer Frost attacks.

‘She here.’ Cisco shouts over the coms. I hear a series of blows over the coms and then silence.

‘What’s going on?’ I reply after 10 minutes of silence.

‘It’s alright we got her locked up in the pipeline. You can come back.’ Barry voice travels over the coms.

I arrive back in the Cortex. ‘So did she put up much of a fight?’

‘Yeah she tried to kill me and injured Barry.’ Cisco says. I wince.

‘I’m sorry guys. Alright I’m going down there to see what I can do.’ I offer.

‘Be careful.’ Barry says but I can tell it’s pained. I make my way down to the pipeline and open the main hatch. Killer Frost is in the first tank, front and centre. I bring it forward.

‘Hi Caitlin.’ I start simply.

‘My name isn’t Caitlin, it’s Killer Frost!’ She snarls at me.

‘Do you know who I am?’ Ignoring the harsh tone that Frost was inflicting.

‘Yes you’re Caitlin’s pathetic and weak finance.’ She replies now sort of disinterested in the conversation we were having.

‘Hmm you wouldn’t say that if you knew about my powers. I could squash you like a bug but I don’t want to because you wear my lovers face and that means I love you too.’ Frost pauses for a moment and if stuck on what to do.

‘I don’t need your love; I just need you to let me out!’ I seriously though that would work and it wasn’t even a lie. I could fall for Killer Frost too, she had this kind of dangerous beauty to her that begged me to let her out and have her way with me. But I had to stay strong for Caitlin.

‘Too bad, I might have let you out then.’ I took a few steps back and tapped the button to close the hatch. I sigh, better luck next time I tell myself.


	7. Chapter 6: Caitlin Snow returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One member of the team is able to convince Caitlin to take back her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, Ran out of things to write.

After Joe and HR freed Wally from his chrysalis and he escapes the Lab, I decide to have another shot at recusing Caitlin especially since we needed her expertise as a bio-chemist to help cure him and help him control his speed. The Team decide to take it at a different angle, at first I refused and then they got me see their points of view and I agreed to take their way.

For the second time that day I went day to the pipeline and opened the main hatch.

‘Ooh back to try again. I’m afraid that Caitlin just isn’t here.’ She mocked.

‘We need your help with Wally.’ I quickly explain what had happened but again she just wasn’t interested. ‘We need Caitlin, we need Dr Snow.’ Frost sneered at me.

‘Well I don’t feel like it.’

‘I thought you might say that so…’ I turn around I pressed the open button and the box/prison door opened. Frost looked very confused. ‘…I’m going to let you out.’ Frost takes a tentative step forward as if the main door was booby-trapped. I step in front of her, stopping her from running. ‘But on one condition.’

‘What?’ Now she was intrigued.

‘You have to kill me.’ It completely killed me to say that and that was why I initially refused to go along with the plan because I knew full well she could kill me.

‘Oh you believe I won’t?’ She laughs coldly. She looks down to her right hand where an icicle grows out of thin air. She lifts the make-shift dagger and aligns it with my heart.

‘Go on then, kill me.’ Killer Frost stares at me but I can tell she is hesitating. Her hand with the icicle is wavering.

‘Don’t think I won’t do it!’ She warns.

‘So? Live up to your name Killer Frost. I want to see some killing.’ I taunt her. Frost grips the dagger and pulls her hand back ready to strike. I stare into her cold eyes, the irises turned white. I try to pour all my love and devotion in my gaze, I close my eyes waiting for the strike but it never comes, all I hear is a smash as the ice falls to the floor. I open my eyes and see white irises start flickering between white and brown, then settling on brown.

Caitlin colaspes into my waiting arms, ‘I’m so sorry, Taylor. I can’t believe I actually was thinking about killing you.’ She starts sobbing into my suit.

‘No it wasn’t you and it’s okay, I know you would never let her harm me.’ I say confidently. She pulls back from the hug and pull the necklace out of my pocket.

‘I made this for you well Cisco helped. It will dampen your powers and it’s a lot pretty than the cuffs although we could find a use for them, they would work well on me in bedroom.’ Caitlin blushes at the last bit of the sentence as I put on the necklace for her. ‘Better?’

‘Much thankyou darling. I love you.’ Caitlin says putting her head back on my shoulder.

‘I love you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to include a sex scene in the speed lab with Caitlin and Taylor but I couldn't work it into the atmosphere of the story. Maybe for my next fic, I try and do that.
> 
> Hope you liked this. May add more chapters in the future but now its finished.


End file.
